Municipal, agricultural, industrial or other waste fluids (including but not limited to water, sewer), as well as water from rivers or lakes, must first be treated in order to remove substances which may be harmful, or which cause bad taste or odor. Many techniques are known for this purpose. One technique is a sedimentation technique wherein the solid particles or other heavy substances are permitted to separate by sedimentation from the liquid mixture.
There is a growing need to provide effective filtering processes, especially for pressurized fluids.